


True Name

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [6]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	True Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowan_and](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rowan_and).



"Al...ex...and...er," sighed Hephaistion, listening to the syllables shift and slip over his tongue.

He knew every nuance, every slur and accent, every possible combination of inflection. He used those sounds to beg, console, admonish, agree and disagree, cajole, consume... worship.

Hephaistion understood the power he commanded and tried to use it wisely. Only once had he wheedled something for himself and after he felt so guilty, so _dirty_ , he had thrown up outside Alexander's tent.

Hephaistion knew instinctively where to press, where to pull, how to use his voice to shape that magical word into his most powerful weapon.

Alexander.


End file.
